Allergies
by Parliamentary Rhetoric
Summary: The Wood Is Angry At the Humes Who Took You [Fran] Away From Her. It was at that point that Balthier sneezed. Midgame, BalthierFran


_**Takes place right before you face the Elder Wyrm in Golomore Jungle. **_

_**Note: Allusions to sex in Rabanastre after the fight with Vossler... and a lot more sex - because that's almost as good as Claritin.   
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

Golomore Jungle rings of the sounds of a gun, a battle cry or the sharp twang of a bow being released. Along with those sounds, the guttural sound of Balthier's sneezes that causes more panthers to find them. Fran looks at him with that look on her face that could be interpreted in two ways: _I told you to put a shirt on _or _What have you done this time? _He looks at her in disbelief, his eyes showed her exasperation.

He sneezes once more, "We leave the Wood for now." Fran commands (and Balthier sneezes one more time. The party either disbands to go gain supplies or they go to practice in the plains before they move deeper into the Wood.

Balthier automatically stops sneezing as Fran takes off of her stilettos (wincing slightly).

"The Wood is jealous." He smirks as he moves to massage her feet. She doesn't see anyone, so she does not object to his hands pressing into her feet – though he is careful of her claws.

"It's as Jote says." She replies as he ventures to her calf muscle (rock hard, to his liking) and as he presses it. She withholds a moan of pleasure (though she does give him a glare for caressing the back of her upper thigh) and a whimper when he stops to move to the other leg.

"I am a Sky Pirate after all dearest Fran." He smirks as he moves his palm against her foot, his ministrations effects seen with her breathing (it's almost erotic to watch her chest).

"Are we stating the obvious now, Balthier?" She deadpans in an almost drawl, it feels too good to have her in this position. His fingertips brush against the back of her knee and venture to her upper thigh.

"Not now." She whispers, "You had your three days alone with me. I didn't have to stay in the room for so long-- as I recall that was your idea."

His voice drops to meet hers, "That is tempting fate Fran. Dangle gold in front of a thief and then expect them not to take any more is a little presumptuous."

She feels a shiver as his fingertips lightly caress the upper thigh, "I am vulnerable. If you were to steal me now."

"I stole you a long time ago. Didn't you hear what your sister said?" He leans in between her legs, "The Wood is angry at the humes who took her. I'm assuming the sneezing is part of her revenge."

"She would not be so stupid as to give us a opportunity to do this." Her ears twitch to hear for Vaan and the others, "And as I recall I found you."

He quickly kisses her, nibbling on her lower lip; "I look forward to making you more exhausted – later."

She reaches for the heels and allows him to strap them on her, "Don't predict the future Balthier. I am older after all."

Once her shoes are on, they wait for the others to come back (as if on cue they do. Ashe with her hands on her hips, Basch shaking his head and Vaan, Penelo and Larsa are arguing).

"We head in," Balthier says (despite the fact that Fran is already curing wounds that Vaan has sustained).

Fran and Balthier do not know that Ashe and Penelo saw what happened between the two. The two exchange coy smiles while Basch and Vaan follow quickly. Larsa, the boy that people think to be too naïve has always known.

Balthier's sneezes start to get worse, but the smirk on Fran's face unmistakable. The Wood is jealous of Balthier. His nose is blocked and his eyes start to run; the Wood knows what he has down outside of it.

"The Wood is not easily tricked." Fran murmurs to herself (but more towards Balthier), "We must find our way out quickly."

Balthier sniffles as he looks in their supply pouch for anything that could help him. "Your sisters share your sense of humor." He mutters bitterly, but Fran doesn't frown. She knows what he means by the statement.

In the Village, Jote smirks at what the Wood tells her. The Hume has stolen a kiss in the plains. It fills the air with scents that the Hume's body would reject, just as Fran should have done in those three days in Rabanastre (as well as long before). Jote sighs at Fran's actions. She can only hope that the Hume who stole her would keep her as a precious treasure (though she is sure that Fran taking better care of the Hume).

"What does the Wood tell you of Fran?" Her younger sister asks quietly. She misses her older sister deeply. Jote does not tell her about the hidden connotations of their speech (or the ones filled with innuendo).

"... The Wood she tells us that Fran is amused."


End file.
